


Legends amongst Mortals

by Sapfinen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: D&D AU, D&D inspired, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapfinen/pseuds/Sapfinen
Summary: The kid raised his sword and took a defensive position. Phil studied his technique. It was clear that the kid knew how to use a sword. Phil started calmly walking towards the kid, keeping his hands where he could see them, in hopes, that the kid would not be too scared then. The kid took a step back, seemingly more panicked. Phil was just about to say something until the sword dropped and the kid collapsed.
Kudos: 38





	1. Cyclamens

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything on here, soooo uhhh yea
> 
> so, d&d au am I right?
> 
> This story is co-authored by my friend, Flaming.
> 
> Please, keep in mind that neither of our first language is English.

It was a warm summer morning. Phil was walking in the forest. Taking extra care not to disturb nature. The wet grass made Phil's ankles wet. The forest looked gorgeous, trees that left him in shadow from the scorching sun, his eyes resting in the impossibly vibrant greens surrounding him, hearing birds singing and other animals making their way around the forest. It was peaceful and just how Phil liked it. He stopped walking for a bit and closed his eyes, taking everything in. It was his own paradise away from everything and everyone. Not that he didn't like people, he just liked being by himself more. He had always been like that, even when he was younger. He was doing his own things. He opened his eyes again and started making his way to the mountain that he was intending to climb that day. He needed to find some cyclamens. It was a flower that grew only on the mountains, and he knew they were going to be out of season soon, "So better go get them now," he said to himself; as he started to make his way to the mountain while his mind started to wander.

Phil reached the bottom of the mountain roughly at noon. He looked at the familiar sight, it had few trees and other greenery on the bottom and snow on the peak. He had climbed this mountain quite a lot actually. The first time he climbed that mountain it had been icy and every way, shape, and form difficult. He fell, and if he wouldn't have had such fast reflexes he would have become a pancake. Chuckling to himself, Phil started climbing the mountain, and as he climbed, his mind started wandering again. His mind did that a lot actually, wandering to different things in his past and present life. He climbed to the usual spot where cyclamens grew and picked a bunch. Their petals looked slightly like hearts. He thought, and then put them in his bag. Then he took a feather out of his pocket, walked to the edge of the ledge, muttered an incantation, and jumped. He slowly started descending down.

He landed on the grass with a small thud, a noise he was already used to. He placed the feather back into his pocket and started making his way towards his house. He was familiar with the scenery after having to walk this route through the forest many times. He made his way through a clearing and back into the woods. He had to jump over a few fallen trees and go around a small lake. There were a lot of puddles on the forest floor. It had rained recently. Some of the flowers held a few droplets of water that were threatening to fall.

If there was something that Phil was aware of, it was the sounds of the forest. Aggressively rustling leaves was not one of them. At least in this forest. The sound of leaves rustling seemed to be mixed with heavy breathing that came from his right side. He placed his hand around the handle of his longsword, waiting for something to happen.

Soon enough, the sound stopped, and from the thicket stumbled a small child. Phil’s hands immediately flew off from his longsword. The kid could not have been older than ten years old. The kid had blood-red eyes and pink, long hair that was being kept in a braid. The kid seemed to notice Phil and immediately looked alarmed, his hands quickly moving to his side to grab some sort-of a sword. Phil raised his hands up in defense.

The kid raised his sword and took a defensive position. Phil studied his technique. It was clear that the kid knew how to use a sword. Phil started calmly walking towards the kid, keeping his hands where he could see them, in hopes, that the kid would not be too scared then. The kid took a step back, seemingly more panicked. Phil was just about to say something until the sword dropped and the kid collapsed. 

“Shit,” Phil took a few hasty steps forth towards the kid who was now laying on the grass bed of the forest. He immediately noticed that the shirt the kid was wearing was soaked with blood. A sight Phil was not expecting to see and a sight Phil was not surprised to see. He acted quick, adjusting the kid into a better position, checked his pulse, and breathing.

He moved his shirt out of the way. The blood was already dry. Well, obviously it would be if the kid had walked all the way here. The blood seemed to have come from his back. He was horrified by what he saw. On the child's back, there was written “PIG” with huge, bold letters. Who could do this to a child? The letters were carved deep with what seemed like an unsharpened blade from the wounds. The skin close to the wounds was an irritated red, and it looked slightly infected. Phil focused his energy on his core and withdrew power from there. It made him feel warm and relaxed as the energy flowing through his arms made it's way to his fingertips. Phil muttered a few words under his breath and carefully pressed on the wounds. He watched the red disappear, and the skin be stitched back together in no time. He frowned at the scars that the dull blade had left. The word would be forever a reminder of whatever happened to the kid.

After Phil had healed the wounds, he placed the kid on the grass bed on his back and started searching through his bag if he had any water or extra food. The kid must be starving since no one lived close to the forest, and it was at least a four-day walk from the closest city. Phil found a piece of bread and a half-full flagon. The kid did not seem to have anything else with him. Other than what he was wearing and the sword he had dropped. Phil took a good look at the kid.

He looked calm. Sharp canine teeth were making their way through his lips, they did not fit into his mouth. He wore a necklace. The chain of it was made out of gold. Well, at least it looked like it. At the end of the chain, there was a bright green emerald. It seemed to be creating its own light.

Soon enough, the kid jolted awake. Phil stayed still. The kid looked around frantically. When his gaze landed on Phil, he immediately sprung up and searched for his sword. Once he found it, he picked it up and pointed it at Phil.

”I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Phil finally spoke up. The kid's stance did not lighten, and he did not place the sword back into its sheath. He just stood there, clearly, on edge, sword pointed at Phil. ”I’ve got food. You must be starving”, he picked up the bread and handed it out to the kid.

The kid eyed the food hungrily, letting his sword fall a bit before he straightened it up and looked at Phil in the eyes. The kid kept glancing at the piece of food that was handed out to him.

“Oh, it’s not poisoned, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Phil ripped a small piece off the bread and ate it. The kid watched intensely as Phil ate and swallowed the piece. “See?” Phil handed the bread out again.

This time the kid dropped the sword and swiftly grabbed the piece of bread. He took a step back and sat down, cross-legged. He filled his mouth with the bread to the brim and munched it down quickly.

“So, what are you doing in the middle of the forest alone?” Phil asked, grabbing the half-full flagon and handing it to the kid, who gladly grabbed it and emptied the insides of it.

There was no answer from the kid. He just stared at him. Phil sighed. “Okay, let's start with something easier. I’m Philza, Phil for short. What’s your name?” 

“Technoblade.” The answer was short and quick. He pulled his legs closer to himself, watching Phil’s every move with care.

“Is it fine if I call you Techno for short?” Phil raised an eyebrow. Techno nodded as an answer. “Okay. Do you know how to get back to your home?”

Techno looked to ponder over that question for a while, before finally shaking his head. Phil hummed. God, he was in a very odd situation, was he not? No one goes to a forest and finds a kid there. “Would you like to stay with me for a while? I’ve got a spare room and extra food, so it wouldn’t be a bother. And after a few nights, I can take you home.”

Techno, who looked very surprised at the offer, muttered something in a language that Phil did not understand. He seemed to be balancing the odds of staying with a complete stranger. He murmured a small “Yes.”

“Great,” Phil stood up. “we better get going before it gets too dark. It’s quite a walk still back to my house.”

Techno stood up as well, grabbing his shortsword. They started walking into the forest.

The sun was starting to set, and the air was getting cooler. They had walked for about two hours, and it would still be another two hours before they would arrive at Phil’s house.

Techno was getting tired, his feet ached, and he could not properly feel his legs. Phil had noticed it a while ago but opted not to say anything. But now? Techno was really slowing down their pace, and if they wanted to reach the house before it got too dark, they had to walk faster.

Phil glanced at Techno. His posture was starting to wear down, and his steps looked heavy. “Hey Techno?” Phil came to a surprising halt.

Techno hummed. “Would you... Would you mind if I carry you? I mean, you seem tired, and there’s still at least two hours until we reach my house.” Techno looked up at Phil. Was this man really capable of carrying him? Techno nodded.

“Okay, I’m going to pick you up now,” Phil said, not wanting to scare Techno. He grabbed him by the waist and picked him up. Phil seemed a lot stronger than he looked. Techno was awkwardly trying to find an okay position that would not be weird. After a while of shuffling around, he just decided to place his chin on Phil’s shoulder.

It did not take long for Phil’s rhythmic steps and breathing to lull Techno to sleep. And it did not take long for Phil to notice that Techno had fallen asleep in his arms. It brought a smile to his face. Phil continued making their way to his house.

As he continued walking, it was starting to get dark. Phil took some moss out of his pocket while trying not to drop Techno and muttered something under his breath. Three small green orbs appeared hovering just on top of him and Techno. It was a neat trick that he had learned to use from an early age. Phil's mind started wandering again as he walked in the now gently lit forest. He could not stop thinking about that word and who the hell would scrawl something so disgusting on someone's back, especially a small child's. He had seen some cruel and unjustified shit before, but this was another level of cruelty. He sadly looked down at Techno, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms and snoring softly. He looked so small and tired. What happened to this child? 

Soon after the moon had risen Phil reached his house. It was a two-story house with a hay roof, slightly raised from the ground, Made of stone and covered with clay. It had few windows which were rounded and a big green door. It was situated in a small field in the heart of the forest. A perfect place, for someone who wanted to live in peace. As he arrived at the door He pondered if he should wake up Techno and tell him that they had arrived at their destination but decided against it. Techno needed to rest. So he made his way to the stairs that led upstairs and straight to the guest bedroom and laid Techno down. The room had hardly anything in it except a bed, bedside table, some candles to light the room, a small dresser, and few tapestries Phil thought were cool. Phil tucked Techno under the covers and lit some candles. As he was leaving the room, he heard a Techno mutter something resembling a thank you. Phil looked over at Techno whose eyes were barely open. Phil gave him a small smile “I'm probably gonna come check on you later if that's alright,” Techno nodded. Phil closed the door and went to take care of the flowers that he collected on the mountain. What a weird day.


	2. Potions & Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who has read this and left kudos, it really keeps us going :D
> 
> This story is co-authored by my friend, Flaming.
> 
> Please, keep in mind that neither of our first language is English.

Phil woke up in his bedroom. The sun was just starting to rise, and his room was basking in the golden rays of the early sun. He guessed it was around six in the morning? He stretched and got out of bed, floorboards creaking under him. Looking around his room, he could see a mirror that had gold leafing on its frames, crystals that he had found on his many adventures, a dresser that contained his clothes, old armor, and other important stuff, his bed, and some flowers he was drying on his windowsill. Phil made his way to the dresser to put on some clothes. He opted for a casual cream-colored shirt and some pants.

While putting on his shoes, his eyes landed on bloody clothes near the door. Memories of the other day flooding back to him. What the actual hell? He had found an injured kid from the forest, a forest that no one really just wanders into, in a place that was at least four days' walk from the nearest village. And once again, he was asking himself what happened to this kid? Looking at the bloody clothes, he realized they were probably ruined. He could try to wash the blood off of them, but it probably would not help. Thankfully, Phil had realized at some point of the night that Techno was still wearing his bloody clothes, so Phil had found some clothes that he thought would maybe fit Techno. After finding them, he had gone to the guest bedroom and woken Techno up to change clothes. Phil wondered how he did not realize it sooner, but he was also exhausted from climbing up that mountain, so there was that. Phil exited his room, contemplating if he should go check on Techno but decide against it. Instead, going downstairs to fix himself and hopefully Techno some food. 

Phil had just put the bread into the oven when Techno stumbled into the kitchen. Techno looked tired, not as tired as yesterday but tired nonetheless.

“Good morning,” Phil greeted. Techno gave a hum of acknowledgment.

“So.. I thought we probably should go find your family today.” As soon as he had said, that Technos eyes seemed to sharpen; he shook his head violently. Techno looked panicked, almost as panicked as in the forest.

“Hey buddy what's going on?” Techno did not answer, just kept looking at Phil with panicked eyes. “Okay, let's drop this for now, But could you atleast tell me what's going on? I'm trying to help you, but I literally don't know anything about you.”

Techno averted his gaze "I can't." the kitchen fell silent. Techno fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to find something to distract him. The events from a few nights before were flooding back into his mind. His eyes started glistening, full of unshed tears.

Phil had to act fast. The kid in front of him was close to crying, and he did not know what to answer. Phil sucked in a breath. "Okay, I won't push you to tell me anything. You can talk about it when you're ready, yeah? And you can stay as long as you need to or want to."

Techno's gaze turned back to Phil. Techno gulped. "Really?" he asked, voice no louder than a whisper.

It made Phil's mouth turn into a gentle smile. "Yes. You don't need to worry about it." Techno smiled. It was probably the first Phil had seen him smile. Techno's upper canine teeth were also sharp, but they did not push past his lips, unlike his lower ones.

"So, I've got to brew a few potions today, but I'll do it after we've had breakfast. I've got a few books if you like to read?" Phil offered. Techno almost immediately nodded at the suggestion.

Phil walked past the table to the living room, expecting Techno to follow him, and so he did. Techno did not make it to the living room easily. As soon as he was about to pass the table, he bumped into it. He staggered back a bit, trying to recover from walking into it. Techno looked to Phil quickly, making sure that he had not seen his accident. Phil had not in fact noticed, which was good, in Techno's opinion. He walked to Phil, standing next to him.

"Okay, let's see... I've got books about dragons and other monsters, pirates, the Feywild, some poems, some wizard kid, who's parents are dead. This old dude who goes around killing monsters for money, some elf queen, some human turned into a high elf, and the other books are just about cooking or potions. So, what sounds interesting?" Phil questioned after he had made such a long list about different books he had.

"Feywild, please," Techno quickly answered. He had read a little about it back home and it had caught his interest.

"Alright, a book about the Feywild it is." Phil grabbed the book from one of the highest selves where it had been stored and gave it to Techno.

Techno took the book and examined it. The cover was made of leather that was dyed green. The title read “Feywild, Long lost paradise.” Phil looked at him amused “Did you know that elves are originally from the Feywild?” Techno looked at him, interest glittering in his eyes.

Their sweet moment was cut short when Techno and Phil smelled something burning. Phil ran to the kitchen to take the burned bread from the oven. Techno stayed in the living room still looking at the book though not opening it. Then he realized something. How was he supposed to read when he did not have his glasses? Like yeah, he could try to read without them but it took more effort than it should. Maybe he should ask Phil if he could help him? but how could he help him? And, also Techno still did not completely trust Phil. Yes, Phil was nice, and had taken Techno in and let him stay at his house, but still. What if Phil would want to hurt him when he realized who Techno was? He did not want Phil to know his weakness. His trail of thought was interrupted by Phil yelling at him to come to eat. He walked into the kitchen, still clutching the book in his hand.

Once they had eaten, Phil went upstairs to get his stuff for brewing. And Techno went into the living room to wait for him. He did not want to admit it, but he already missed Phil’s company. Phil had this calming vibe, and even though Techno still did not trust him, his presence gave comfort to Techno nonetheless. Techno had gotten comfy on one of the corners of the room. He had taken one of the pillows from one of the armchairs and put it against the wall. He rested his head against the pillow and started trying to make sense of the book in front of him.

Soon Phil arrived with his hands full of bottles, flowers, and jars. He put them all on the kitchen island. And then went to get some other alchemy stuff. Then he started sorting the ingredients and other stuff he was gonna use for his brewings. Techno first was not going to look, But curiosity got the best of him, so he peeked over his book and looked at Phil. 

Phil had just sorted everything he needed to brew. He took one of the flowers from the flower pile and put it into a small bowl filled with red mushrooms. And then took a small knife from his pocket and pressed the edge of its blade on the stem of the flower. Some colorless liquid spilled out of the stem. Then Phil took some powder and put it into the mix. He got a jar filled with something golden. Techno guessed it was honey. And put it into the mix. He poured water into it. He then took the small bowl and put it on top of a flame. The air filled with an amazing smell. It reminded Techno of hot chocolate. And that reminded Techno of the feeling of home and made him kinda sleepy. Phil looked up at Techno, who quickly looked back at his book, a small blush forming at the tips of his ears. Phil chuckled and started preparing the other potions. 

Techno had a hard time reading the book. Not that it was not interesting, but he had a hard time making sense from the letters, and Phil was doing something really cool, and he really could not focus. So, he mostly looked at what Phil was doing while trying his hardest not to get spotted. At some point, Phil did notice though. And after some time, it became apparent that Techno could not see.

“Hey Techno?” Phil looked over at Techno, who was looking at book pupils unfocused, it seems. Techno hums in acknowledgment.

“Do you want to help me prepare this potion?” Phil turned back and grabbed more glass bottles. They made a nice clanking noise when they hit each other.

Techno’s eyes seemed to light up at the idea. He quickly placed the book down and practically sprang up from the corner. He made his way to the kitchen. Once he was there, he could see the glass bottles full of colorful liquids, jars filled with herbs and spices, the different colored flowers lying on the table, and the brewing stand.

”Great, could you grab the sugar and a vanilla stick. The vanilla sticks are on the right.” Techno instantly turned his head to the right. Vanilla sticks, he had seen them before, used to give a taste for food. He spotted them quickly, extending his hand out to grab the jar. He opened the wooden lid and grabbed one stick, handing it to Phil.

"Thank you, now the sugar." Techno eyed the ingredients on the table. Some black powder, rose-colored and small rocks, green, small leaves, white powder, wood. Wait. White powder? Techno looked back at it and decided that it looked like sugar. He grabbed it and spun it around, trying to find if there was anything written on it. On the lid were some letters. Techno tried to make sense of them, but it was hard. He decided that whatever it was, it had too many letters to say salt, so he handed it to Phil, who nodded as thanks.

Phil had sliced some red mushrooms in advance, filled the bowl with water, and set it over a flame. He added the mushrooms into it. He grabbed the sugar and added a spoonful. Phil stirred the mixture with his left hand and grabbed the vanilla stick with his right. He placed it into the mix neatly. Letting it soak into the water.

"So, Techno. I noticed you have a bit of trouble reading," Phil said mindlessly. He turned to look a Techno, still stirring the mixture.

Techno had thought that it was not that obvious, that he needed glasses. The tips of his ears turned red, yet again, from embarrassment, and he directed his gaze to the side. He pondered if he should tell Phil or try to keep it a secret. He decided to tell Phil since he had already noticed it. "Yeah, I can't see properly without glasses."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed it." Phil stopped stirring and picked up the bowl. He placed it on the stove and grabbed a strainer and a beaker. Picking the bowl up and emptying the insides of it through the strainer to the beaker. He picked up the beaker and emptied the liquid into a neat glass bottle. "Thanks for the help." Phil smiled.

Techno just nodded at him and made his way back to the corner of the room. He picked up the book and found the page where he left off. Phil cleaned up the table and placed the brewing items back into their place. He gently picked up the glass bottles and placed them into a cupboard. Phil walked past Techno, making his way upstairs. He came back down after a while.

"So, I have reading glasses, and they might make reading easier for you." Phil held out his hand with glasses on top of them. Techno glanced between Phil and his hand. He carefully grabbed the glasses and put them on. The world seemed a lot clearer now, not entirely, but the glasses made a difference.

Techno looked back at the pages. The letters that had before been an unclear mess were now looking clear. Techno gave Phil a huge smile and a small "thank you". 

"So, now that we're done with potions, would you like me to read you that book?" Phil gave a small genuine smile.

"Yes, that'd be fine." Techno handed the book over to Phil, who took it and started reading where Techno had left off.

At that moment Techno decided that maybe Phil wasn't that bad.


End file.
